Future in afterlife
by Jsomebody
Summary: One-shot, first fanfic featuring AkamexIchigo. Warnings: characters might be seen ooc and HUGE spoilers for AGK! anime (do not read if you haven't finished it, you have been warned). Enjoy!


**This is my first fanfic as the summary said.**

**I've been reading Bleach for a while now and recently ended the AGK! anime (I haven't read the manga) so I thought of an IchigoxAkame and said: Why not?**

**Here's a oneshot I hope you all enjoy. For me it's a quite simple one (with a big portion of fluff at the end XD).**

**I'm sorry beforehand for any grammatical or coherent mistake. English is not my first language and I'm still kinda new to narrative writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Future in afterlife<strong>

They had met on a dream when the she was still working for the empire. She, being a skilled assassin, didn't care about her surroundings and attacked him with Murasame (why she had it on a dream, she didn't know) without thinking twice.

The young man merely blocked all her strikes effortlessly with his two pitch balck swords, one larger than the other before disarming her and hold his sword by he throat.

He removed it seconds later and smiled.

"You're scared."

Akame didn't know what to say.

"Relax, I'm not an enemy. I'm as confused as you are, what's the chance of two persons who don't know each other suddenly meet in a dream? coincidence maybe?" mused aloud the man before shrugging and sitting on the grass. The surroundings seemed unreal. Just green plains with a clear sky and nothing else, "doesn't matter believe me. I've seen far more incredulous things to actually be surprised."

He patted the spot next to him, signaling her to sit down, "let's enjoy the scenery shall we?"

Akame stood in the same position not moving a muscle but complied afterwards. As soon as she did that, she felt at peace feeling the power irradiating from the man.

She couldn't help but smile at the scenery.

"It's truly beautiful."

* * *

><p>She had the same dream for months. Always the same scenery, always the same young orange haired man wearing armor over his black kimono and two swords strapped. One on his back and the other on his waist.<p>

The young man introduced himself as Ichigo. They talked about everything and even got into spars. She gave everything she got surprising the man. But Akame knew, he was holding back and even like that he defeated her every time they fought.

He decided to train her afterwards. The man didn't know if any experience gained would be remembered when she woke up.

He actually did a double take seeing the girl hugging him while smiling warmly a month later, saying his (kind of ruthless) training is what kept her alive on her last mission.

He frowned hearing her say that. Ichigo knew she was an assassin working for a so called 'empire'. Even so, he accepted her as he saw the girl didn't love killing in one bit. Akame may have a skill to hide her feelings, but deep enough her facade he saw the sadness and burden she carried by looking at her eyes.

"Akame, I hope you know what you're doing. Hearing you say how you work makes me believe this empire is not what it seems."

Those words had resonated on her head since then. On every assignment, on every step she took on the palace.

Those words were the key that ultimately led her to defect (with the help of Najenda's ones when she was sent to kill her). To join Night Raid.

* * *

><p>Akame never dreamed of him afterwards. She might have not showed it to her teammates, not even her boss, but inside, she was sad.<p>

Sad that she might not see him again.

Sad that he's mad at her or disappointed for her actions.

But she never showed it, not even to Tatsumi, the boy almost everyone thought she liked.

Tatsumi knew though, behind his innocence he knew that she was in love with someone. As she cried when he was dying, his last words besides not keeping his promise proved it.

"Don't worry Akame, I...know you'll find him one day...and he'll make you the happiest woman in the world", he said with one last smile.

* * *

><p>She walked alone on a desert after the revolution was over.<p>

Najenda had told her to survive, to keep on living. But she knew it was useless after using her Murasame's trump card. The teigu granted huge power boost at the cost of its signature poison remaining on the host's body, killing it slowly.

She gradually stopped walking and fell down on the sand, feeling the poison around her body.

Her sight went slowly from a clear sky to pure black. Her last thoughts comparing the view to her dream's sky.

Akame woke up moments later, no longer feeling weak, and rose up.

She stopped when she hear the rattling of chains close to her chest and looked down only for her eyes to widen in shock.

A severed chain had appeared on her chest.

"Che, looks like you're dead girly, time to go." she heard a voice say behind her.

Akame turned to see a tall and muscular man with long black hair wearing an attire that seemed painfully similar to Ichigo's, except he wore a white haori instead of armor, he had a long face with pronounced cheekbones giving him a ferocious appearance.

"Dead? then are you a reaper of sorts?" asked Akame with genuine confusion on her face.

The man simply nodded, "it's time for you to go to the Soul Society or Hell girly, man this is boring as fuck," he swore before grabbing a katana.

Akame smiled with a tearful face and closed her eyes, this was the retribution so many spoke of. She wouldn't be able to see him again, she was sure her sins were too heavy for it, and Hell was all that awaited.

Seeing her crying, Kenpachi softened a _little _bit.

"Do_n't worry girly, your heart seems pure enough", comforted the shinigami (a HUGE effort on his part mind you)._

_Akame opened her eyes and kept silent as the shinigami touched the hilt of his sword on her forehead._

_Sleep took her as a bright blue light engulfed her form._

* * *

><p><em>Aka<em>me woke up on what appeared to be a poor district of sorts.

She saw people come and go happily without a care in the world. Even with the poor appearance they had, they looked like the happiest people in the universe.

The girl then took a look at her appearance, a simple white kimono top along with equally white hakama pants.

Afterlife wasn't what she expected, but she welcomed it nonetheless.

After asking for a place to relax, a kind old man told her of a place where she could have one of the greatest views of her life. The old man also told her he sensed great power within her soul. He suggested that she made her way to Seireitei where the shinigami resided by passing through the districts all the way to number 4 at least, as shinigami only went as far as that to recruit new people, currently they were at district 10 so it was almost a month of walk. For some reason, Akame had a surge of hope inside her. after hearing him.

The girl decided to go and think about what to do next on the place the old man told her. Unbeknownst to her, things were going to get more eventful from now on.

* * *

><p>"This must be the place", said Akame as she walked on a trail leading to a nice-looking grassy hill.<p>

"Man, this sure feels good. By receiving paperwork like hell it has become a need to come here", she heard a voice say. A voice so familiar it brought tears to her face. _His _voice.

Akame ran towards the hill with all her might.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on a cross legged position with a bored look. paperwork had been hell on this week. After the Quincy war the afterlife was finally at peace and he was offered a position among the Gotei 13, now 14 with him having a new squad.<p>

The captain had no seated officers, just 8 unusual shinigamis, yes, unusual. They had arrived early on the afterlife on the districts 5, 7 and 8 on different times when he was escaping (again) from doing paperwork.

"Seriously, there's something called computers that they could implement." he sighed and his bored look turned into a faraway one.

"I stopped dreaming about her so suddenly, why do I feel so lonely then?" he voiced his thoughts.

"Ichigo."

He froze.

'That voice, no way'

And he turned behind him, only to witness the girl he was exactly thinking of. Her long black hair danced on the wind, and her red eyes showed happiness beyond reason. She smiled warmly at him.

"A-Akame?" he stuttered.

She nodded as she walked to him smiling all the way. He was entranced by her beauty as she sat next to him.

Minutes passed with either of them saying anything.

"Ichigo", she said again.

The man turned to her, "yeah?"

"I stopped dreaming about you too, but know It doesn't matter anymore."

Ichigo turned scarlet red hearing her say that, "y-you heard me?" he asked tentatively.

Her smile and nod was all his spirits needed to laugh their asses off at his predicament (damn, even old man Zangetsu was laughing harder than his true zanpakuto).

"I-I...um...etto..." but he was silenced by a finger on his mouth.

"If it wasn't for you, I would still be puppet for a corrupt government. I wouldn't have learned to cherish my friends. I would have just become a mindless killer for the rest of my life. Never able to feel human emotions." she confessed which made Ichigo frown. He knew her suffering, he couldn't get it out of his mind after all this time. But he couldn't do anything, the world was inaccessible unless it was to perform a konso immediately. He never knew why though.

He remembered now why he did that. He had fallen head over heels for her since the first time they dreamed of each other. He, Ichigo Kurosaki, savior of Soul Society and the strongest shinigami of gotei 13 had fallen in love with a girl he met on his dreams. His hollow laughed to no end at how cliche it sounded but he didn't care. Over the courses of his dreams, he had come to love her good and bad things.

"I...I...I love you Ichigo. I just wanted you to know that." she said as she looked away.

Ichigo's eyes widened but turned kind in a moment. He took her chin on his hand and slowly made her turn to him. The shinigami wiped her tears with his thumb and smiled with so much kindness and compassion no man had showed before in her life.

"You have suffered so much, yet you show so much determination to keep going on your eyes."

He kissed her. It was innocent and short, but who could blame him. It was his first kiss after all.

After they separated, he looked at Akame who had a huge smile on her face with a cute blush.

He smiled again, "I love you too."

She was now the one who pulled him in for another kiss. This one more passionate and one that showed the love between them.

They remained in each others company for the remainder of the day. Akame had her head on his shoulder and was grabbing his hand with a content face.

Night had fallen on the hill and stars twinkled on the clear sky above them. Being souls, they didn't need any sleep at all.

"Ichigo"

"Mm?"

"I would like to become a shinigami."

Akame sensed him tense up for a few moments.

"...are you sure?"

She saw him look at her with a serious expression, but his eyes showed worry. She put a serious one as well with determination brimming on her eyes.

"yes", she said without hesitation, "I want to help the souls from the people get the freedom they deserve."

Ichigo nodded and he looked like he remembered something important. He smiled with a joyous expression.

'Those eight.'

"Ichigo?"

"How could I forget about that?"

"Mm?"

He looked at her with a determined face and smile, "there are some people you need to meet Akame. They arrived here recently and showed great battle capabilities. Right now they're on my squad. they said they belonged to a group called Night Raid or something."

Akame's eyes widened, "you don't mean-"

Ichigo nodded, "They must be important to you, as they talked about you as a precious nakama."

The girl couldn't believe it, so _they _had decided to become shinigami also. Tears of happiness sprang from her eyes.

Ichigo stood up and offered a hand to her, "let's go Akame."

She cleaned her tears with her sleeve and took his hand.

From that moment she knew.

Knew that Ichigo hadn't become just a friend to her.

He had become the man of her life, and the person who showed her a bright future was just ahead.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending is kinda lame and that this wasn't the greatest story. Far from it, to me it felt kinda simple, but I just wanted to get this idea out of my mind and see what you guys thought of it. Editing may be done later as right now time is little thin.<br>**

**So...leave a review?**

**See ya guys later! hopefully I might be posting another fanfic with improved writing later on.**


End file.
